glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
Glasslip Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the anime series Glasslip. The episode was written by Junji Nishimura, who is also the series director, and directed by Takefumi Anzai. The episode was broadcast in Japan on July 31, 2014. Synopsis Yanagi and Yukinari are seen together on a train going to a track meet. In the next scene, Ken and his daughter Tohko are seen glass making. Tohko is helping her father heat the glass, and as she is doing so she sees a future Kakeru was smiling. Tohko blushes. The scene goes back to the track meet where Yukinari is has trouble keeping up with the other runners in sprint after his rehabilitation. Yukinari then briefly converse with Matsuda, Nagai and Hyouno, who are also track members. Yanagi then meets up with Yukinari and the two leave. Tohko is then seen walking to Kazemichi Cafe. The scene returns to Yanagi and Yukinari on the train with an unnamed couple nearby talking about the recent fireworks. Yanagi spots Kakeru and runs to catch up to him. Back to Kazemichi Cafe, Tohko asks Hiro's grandfather, Matasaburou, where Hiro was and learns that he is apparently on a date. Matasaburou then teases Tohko, saying that Tohko has become more of a lady lately, and that summer was the season of love, making Tohko blush madly. Tohko then checks her phone thinking about Sachi, before leaving the cafe. Back to Yanagi and Kakeru, with Yanagi telling Kakeru that she wanted to tell him something and that he didn't need to reply. Tohko is then seen arriving at Sachi's house with Hiro leaving via the window. The scene turns to Yukinari, who takes off his tie after arriving home. Scene switches to Yanagi and Kakeru, Yanagi tells him that Yukinari hurt his leg in the summer of his first year of high school and that Yukinari is in rehabilitation now, and that although he had a track meet today, it didn't go too well. Back to Sachi and Tohko, Tohko asks if Sachi and Hiro are dating, Sachi replies that she was not, and that they were just reading. Sachi then asks if Tohko had met with 'that guy' since then. Tohko replies that although Kakeru seems stern, she thinks that there might be a nice side to him. Sachi then tells Tohko that she has to be hospitalized for a while, but that Tohko didn't have to worry as they were just running tests. Yanagi then remarks that she wants to see the future, and Kakeru stays silent. Tohko is seen walking pass. Tohko is then seen near the sea. She calls Okikura's land line and asks if she can meet up with him, and that she had thought about what he had said to her the other night. To her embarrassment, she had actually spoken to Kakeru's father. The seen briefly goes to Sachi before switching to Momo and Hiro. Momo teases him. Kakeru then returns home and calls Tohko and invites her to his place. Kakeru clears up the misunderstanding that he was hugging Yanagi and tells Tohko that Yanagi is going to confess to Yukinari. The two then visit a special spot that Kakeru had found. They lie down and their hands almost touch causing Tohko to blush and leaves after saying bye to Kakeru. Kakeru remarks that Tohko hasn't told him what she had wanted to talk about. Yanagi meets Yukinari at Hinode Bridge. She curtly confesses to Yukinari, however, she also says she knows Yukinari likes Tohko and that she knows Yukinari confessed to her. Yanagi then says that she knows it would be hard to live with Yukinari after she had confessed to him, and that she knew his answer already. She then goes on to say that although she would be happy if he gave up on Tohko for her, she would lose respect for him if he did. Yanagi says that despite that, she still wanted to tell him and although she didn't know what was going to happen between them from now on, she now was the time she moved forward. Yanagi then heads home first saying that she hoped things could stay the same as before. Back to the Fukami household, Mari and Ken are chatting whilst Mari prepares dinner. Mari asks Hina to set up chopsticks. Tohko is seen outside the house looking at her hand and closing it. Hina calls for her but Tohko is lost in thought and does not hear her till Hina calls out. Character Appearances *Yanagi Takayama *Yukinari Imi *Ken Fukami *Tohko Fukami *Kakeru Okikura *Hyouno *Matsuda *Nagai *Sachi Nagamiya *Hiro Shirosaki *Toshihiro Okikura *Momo Shirosaki *Mari Fukami *Hina Fukami Trivia Major Events Gallery Glasslip-05 0.17.png Glasslip-05 2.11.png Glasslip-05 2.25.png Glasslip-05 2.30.png Glasslip-05 2.52.png Glasslip-05 2.57.png Glasslip-05 3.32.png Glasslip-05 3.41.png Glasslip-05 5.03.png Glasslip-05 5.59.png Glasslip-05 7.04.png Glasslip-05 7.05.png Glasslip-05 7.42.png Glasslip-05 7.50.png Glasslip-05 8.59.png Glasslip-05 9.37.png Glasslip-05 10.21.png Glasslip-05 11.01.png Glasslip-05 11.38.png Glasslip-05 11.44.png Glasslip-05 12.05.png Glasslip-05 13.23.png Glasslip-05 13.37.png Glasslip-05 14.28.png Glasslip-05 14.49.png Glasslip-05 15.18.png Glasslip-05 15.40.png Glasslip-05 15.44.png Glasslip-05 16.00.png Glasslip-05 16.04.png Glasslip-05 16.18.png Glasslip-05 18.54.png Glasslip-05 19.05.png Glasslip-05 20.06.png Glasslip-05 21.11.png Glasslip-05 21.23.png Glasslip-05 21.39.png Glasslip-05 21.46.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes